Fates twisted ends
by Annert
Summary: Arthur and his knight left after fifteen years of service and the last bloody battle against the saxons at Badon Hill, is dragged into new adventure s and new danger s, including monsters they never thought real when the Valar set their eyes on them...
1. Chapter 1

Lancelot stood staring out over the battlefield, so many dead, luckily they were saxons, a lot of woads but he couldnt see any of the knights. That tought both made him want to scream in joy but also fall to his knees in despair. And Lancelot never kneeled. "Arthur" he called out, and started to walk. "Im here Lancelot" came his best friends voice from his left. Lancelot turned on his heel and jogged over to him looking the older man over before crushing him in a hug. Arthur laughed lightly and drew Lancelot closer, putting his arms around the smaller mans waist.  
"It`s good to see you alive, have you seen any of the other knights?" Arthur asked. Lancelot shook his head "no, if I had I wouldnt be here" he teased at the same time as he tightened his arms around Arthur. After a minute they let go of eachother and took a step away, "we should go and look after them" Arthur said and Lancelot nodded in agreement.  
They separated and started to look for their friends and brothers in-arm. Lancelot soon came upon Gawain helping Galahad up, the young knight had been knocked uncouncies by a blow not intended for him and had just now come around. The two followed Lancelot and searched for the rest of the knights. "Tristan, have you seen anyone alive?" Lancelot asked when he saw the silent scout.  
Tristan nodded and pointed to a patch free of bodies some yards away, "Bors are over there alive, havent seen anyone else though". With a nod Lancelot left Tristan to continue the search.

After some minutes he met Arthur again and the two counted up who they found and if someone was missing. "I found Gawain and Galahad, the youngsters been hit in the head but is fine, Gawain has an arrowwound in his shoulder, Tristan alright, of course, Bors, as well, if not exhausted" Lancelot summarised. Arthur nodded and said "I found him" Arthur`s voice choked and Lancelot could see he was exhausted."Lets gather everyone and get away from here," Lancelot said, he started to walk away but Arthur grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks. Drawing Lancelot against him, Arthur hugged him again, gently pulling the curls out of his best friends face, something Lancelot hated when he did, "I am really glad you are alive" Arthur murmured and kissed his forehead. Lancelot smacked his arm and started to walk again, "dont get all sentimental old man" he said over his shoulder.

The knights gathered and started for their horses,who had been lost sometime in the battle, whistling for them. They were silent as they each fetched their trained war-horses, petting their necks and talking quietly to them. A spot in the clouds cleared and light shone down upon them, at first they didnt think about it, it was only the sun. But when the light seemed to flick on and off and first resting on one person than jumping to another they grew curious. Looking up the light landed on Arthur`s face, than Lancelot`s, Galahad and Gawain, Tristan and lastly Bors before disappearing and the clouds gathered together again. The woads in that area also looked up, "that is curious" on said. When they looked back down the knights were gone and the horses had started panicking, the white`s in their eyes showing clearly as they snorted and stamped their legs.

Lancelot stumbled slightly as he seemed to have been lifted slightly off the ground and then dropped back down. There was black dots in front of his eyes and his hearing was muffed but as soon as that had happened it were gone and he could see clearly and hear the movements the other made as they stared out at the unfamiliar surroundings. This was not Badon Hill where they had been fighting not long ago. Rather they were standing on a stony edge looking out over a large valley, filled with roaring waterfalls all blending to become one great river, beautiful trees and greenery covering the rest. But what interested them the most was not the beauty of it, but the glow that seemed to be ever present and the calm that came with it.

A path went along the side of the valley, leading to a settlement further down into it, on the other side. When they had somewhat come over their shock Bors started for the path, "where are you going?" Galahad asked. "Well, we dont know how we got here, or where `here´ is, so I say we go to the place where there is most certain there is people, and that is this way" Bors answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. They turn to look at Arthur who after a moments consideration nods his head, "Bors is right, lets get some answers." So with Bors at the front, followed by Gawain and Galahad, Lancelot, Arthur and Tristan at the back they set off down the path.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Lancelot had a hard time not showing the fact that he probably has a arrowhead stuck in his tigh and struggled to walk normally and not wince. It got harder as they walked on and Lancelot finally stumbled. Arthur was immediatly at his side, he had noticed the small trail of blood left behind his best friend and First Knight,

but had decided against doing anything at the moment since he would undoubtetly just get pushed away. He had hoisted Lancelots arm over his shoulder and had an arm around his waist before the younger man could even open his mouth to protest. They continued to walk in silence only interupted by Lancelots complaints about managing competley fine on his own.

The path suddenly widened and they were standing before a wooden bridge at the very entrance to the place they sought to enter. However, out of the shadows and from behind trees on the other side of the bridge came several men, armed but not drawn, their bows rather hanging on the quiver hanging on their backs. One of them spoke to another in a foreign language, non of the knights had heard it before but it was musical and pleasant to the ears. The one who was spoken too took of trough the gates and disappeared from sight as the speaker turned to the men.  
"You are bloodied, and injured" he pointed out looking at Lancelot. The sarmatian manage to extract his arm from Arthurs grip and stood up fully on his own. Lancelot was not one to show pain or weaknesses. "Come you will follow me and I will take you to our lord" the stranger said and motioned for the knights to follow as he turned in the direction the other one had left and the rest of them melted back into the surroundings. "That is some sneaking, better than the woads these ones" Galahad murmured to Gawain who nodded in agreement.

When they came inside the gates they were met with a courtyard filled with people, some were very short and had beards as long as their hair, Lancelot snorted when he saw them receiving a glare in return. They got many stares as they walked up to a tall regal looking man standing at the steps leading to the house, probably because of their blood stained apperance. "Hirnin Elrond" the man leading them bowed his head and gestured silently to Lancelot. The knight watched warily as the lord made his way down the steps directly to him. "You have been wounded" the man asked with a look that said he already knew and it wouldnt help lying. So instead Lancelot chose denial, "it`s just a scratch" he said and glowered as he heard the other knights snort.

"I would hardly call it a scratch Lancelot, you have an arrowhead stuck in your foot" Bors laughed. The man, Elrond or whatever was trying to lead him inside but Lancelot shrugged of the hand and backed away to stand between Tristan and Arthur, "I`m fine" he said more forcefully. Tristan without a word dropped to his knees and inspected the wound, prodding it and looking for a good grip on the arrowhead to get it out, Lancelot didnt even wince and stared at Elrond until the other man turned away to someone standing behind him, ordering for some water to be brought to clean the wound. Tristan meanwhile had gotten out a small knife and took a hold of Lancelot thigh, holding him still as he slowly tried to get the arrow out of the wound.

"We are lost and wondered if you could tell us where we are" Arthur said to get the attention away from Lancelot as he saw it was making his friend uncomfortable. "You dont know where you are? Well, you are in Imladris, or Rivendell in the common tounge" Lord Elrond said. The knights were even more confused now, "Rivendell you say,. Never heard of it" Arthur stated bluntly, getting some weird and confused looks, but an old man clad in grey with a blue hat and a staff in his hands looked toughtful, his brow furrowed and patting on a pipe. "What is your name?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Well, I am Arthur and these are some of my fellow knights, Lancelot and Tristan" he pointed to the pair who was not paying attention, Lancelot was watching intently as Tristan`s finger loosened and then gripped the hilt of the knife as he manouvered the piece of arrow still in his foot, than to the rest of them "Galahad, Gawain and Bors" all three inclined their heads as their names were mentioned, "we were heading back to the galliston after battling the saxons along with the woads at Badon Hill, when we suddenly stood on the top of the valley, over there" Arthur continued pointing in the general direction of where they had landed.

The old man had walked forward to stand at Lord Elronds side as Arthur talked and looked even more toughtful than before. "Badon Hill, I havent heard of that exact place but woads, them I have heard of. The celtics" he was interupted by Lancelot "blue demons" he spat startling a lot of them, but amazingly enough not Tristan who continued with his task. "Yes, and their leader Merlin, a wizard isn`t he?" the old man continued. "Wizard, rather a lunatic" Lancelot muttered loudly enough for evreyone to hear. Lancelot`s features relaxed immensely when Tristan pulled back his knife and stood, his hand lingering on Lancelot`s thigh for a second, with the small part that was left from the arrow between two fingers.

"Thanks, I think I`ll add it to my collection" Lancelot said with a wry smile, he had lost count on how many times he had been shot and Tristan had fished out the remains of the arrow after Lancelot had carelessly broken it of or tried to pull it out in the midst of battle. "When did you get shot this time Lancelot?" Gawain asked the smiling knight. Lancelot shrugged, "dont know, probably in the middle sometime" he answered casually before turning back to the old man, the crowd around them hadnt thinned out at all, rather grown. "What did you know about the bastard?" he asked not sounding all that interested. "I know that the Vala sent him to earth and he has obviously settled in this place you speak of. My Lord Elrond, I believe we have been sent help in our cause".

.


	2. Chapter 2

The council

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stand upon the brinc of can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Lord Elrond said. After his grand welcome words, a man named Boromir talked about a dream both he and his brother had had, a dwarf -Lancelot snorted again when he spoke- talked about a black figure coming to his home and trying to get their allegiance to Sauron and a blonde elf -as the knights had been informed they were- Legolas, talked about a small creature called Gollum that had escaped imprisonment in his kingdom with help from orcs, whatever they were. Then Lord Elrond turned to the knights and said "I think we all want to hear some of your story, perhaps that can help us to know why you are here". They were all silent as they waited for the knights to speak, finally one of them did, it was Lancelot. "Fifteen years of service, death lurking at every turn, that is our destiny, if we dont die on the way. We" he gestured to himself and the others except Arthur, "are Sarmatian`s. You see, by 300 AD, the Roman Empire

extended from Arabia to Britain.

But they wanted more.

More land.

More peoples

loyal and subservient to Rome.

But no people so important

as the powerful Sarmatians to the east.

Thousands died on that field.

And when the smoke cleared on the fourth

day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive

were members of the decimated

but legendary cavalry.

The Romans, impressed by their bravery

and horsemanship, spared their lives. Better they had died that day.

For the second part of the bargain they

struck indebted not only themselves, but also their sons,

and their sons, and so on, to serve the empire as knights, I was such a son, we all were.

Our post was Britain -

or at least the southern half,

for the land was divided by a 73 mile wall

built three centuries before us

to protect the empire from

the native fighters of the north, the woads.

So, as our forefathers had done,

we made our way and reported

to our Roman commander in Britain,

named for the first Artorius,

or Arthur." he stopped and Lord Elrond took the chance to ask a question that had been lurking in his mind, "how many years have you been in service now?" Lancelot looked at him and answered "15 years" shock were written in the lords eyes altough he didnt show it other than that, "and how old are you now?" Lancelot narrowed his eyes slightly but answered nonetheless, " I am 26 years of age". There was some shocked mumbling at this and one man, Boromir said "but then you were only a youngling, still are". It was not only Lancelot who looked offended, Galahad sat with murder in his eyes. "From the moment we were taken from our homes we stopped being children and became men trained to kill" Lancelot said coldly. "We were once 24 knights but in the fifteen years of serving something we dont believe in, our numbers have been greatly reduced, just days ago we lost our eighteenth member, we fight saxons and woads, and all kind of wildmen with nothing but ourselves and our strenght, with the lazy roman bastards that wouldnt want anything better than seeing us dead leaving the land we have risked our lives to keep safe. Just as long as Arthur survived we could be hacked to pieces and strewened on the strongest wind for all they care" Lancelot stopped abruptly, "Lancelot-" Arthur started, "shut it Arthur. We risk our lives everyday so the romans can keep that bloody island from the woads and other celt`s, we risk our lives for something that will never be, so dont come here and call us children, it might just be the last thing you do" he finished with the threat and glared at the man.

The silence was thick as they waited for Boromir`s reaction. The man glared back at Lancelot but the knight took no notice and spoke again, "all we know is war" he concluded. The tension in the air was touchable, Bors sensed it too and didnt like it, he decided to lighten the mood, "well, war and women" he laughed and the other knights followed him, except Arthur who berely smiled. Lancelot sat forward in his seat stretching his arm out to Bors and knocking his fist to the other mans, "certainly do" he said with that smirk of his in place.

"Well I think you got your answer as to why they are here Lord Elrond" the old man Gandalf said. "Yes, Frodo bring forth the ring, it is time to make a decision" Lord Elrond looked at the little hobbit who slowly got off his seat and walked to the stone pedestal in the middle of the circle. Upon it Frodo laid a simple golden ring, "Isildur`s bane" Boromir whispered rising from his seat. "It is a gift, it is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Let us use it, let us use this weapon against the enemy. Long have my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, because of the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy" he said. "You cannot weild it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn said."And what would a mere ranger know of this" Boromir sneered with a disgusted look on his face. Legolas rose abruptly from his seat, "this is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance" he said. Boromir turned from Aragorn to Legolas wiith disbelief written all over his face, "this...is Isildur`s heir" he said. "And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas countered, Aragorn raised a hand and said "Havo dad, Legolas" the elf relucantly sat down. "Gondor has no king" Boromir said to Legolas and turned to Aragorn again to sneer "Gondor needs no king" before going back to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it" Gandalf said. "You only have one choice, the Ring must be destroyed" Elrond said. One of the dwarfs, Gimli picked up a axe and started for the pedestal holding the ring, "then what are we waiting for" he said raising his axe and chrashing it down on the ring. The axe shattered sending shards flying all over, but the ring didn`t even get a scratch. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this" Elrond sat back in his chair when he said those last words. Boromir was shaking his head, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" he said. Legolas rose again from his seat, "have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" he said and Gimli rose as well, "and I suppose you`re the one to do it" he hollered. Boromir also got to his feet again, "and if we fail, what then? What will happen when Sauron takes back what is his?" he said loudly to be heard. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf" Gimli`s booming voice rang out over everyone else, "Never trust an elf" the rest of the elves except Lord Elrond jumped to their feet at that and Legolas spread his arms out to keep his companiones from attacking the obnoxious and loud dwarf. "Do you not understand while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron`s power grows? None can escape it!" Gandalf said joining the argument. The knights remain seated, not really knowing what is going on, beside them only Aragorn, Lord Elrond and Frodo were still in their seats.

Then, with a determined look on his face, although his eyes showed the fear inside him, Frodo stood "I will take it" he said, he wasn`t heard over the arguments, "I will take it!" he said more loudly and the argument stopped. "I will take the ring to Mordor" his voice was softer now, a little hesitant "though... I do not know the way". Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment before walking to stand behind Frodo, a hand on each of the hobbits shoulders, "I will help you carry this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" he said. Aragorn stood from his seat and walked to Frodo, kneeling in front of him. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword" he said and stood up again. "And you have my bow" Legolas said, and stood next to Gandalf. "And my axe" Gimli`s gruff voice said and the dwarf stood beside Legolas, the two looking at eachother with disdain. Boromir slowly stood to his feet, "you carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council" he started, "then Gondor will see it done" he too stood with the group, beside Aragorn. "Hey, Master Frodo not going anywhere without me" someone from behind some bushes said, and Sam came running out from his hiding place to stand beside Frodo. Elrond looked amused, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to seperate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" he said. Sam blushed a faint pink a looked down for a moment. "Wait, were coming too" another voice said, and from behind two pillars came Merry and Pippin, more hobbits. "You`d have to send us home tied up in a pack to stop us" Merry said as they came to stand on Frodo`s other side. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing" Pippin said with a huge grin. "Well that rules you out Pip" Merry said, looking at his cousin. Pippin smiled broadly and nodded at Merry before his words sunk in and then scowled at the older hobbit. Gandalf turned his eyes to the six knights "what about the sarmatian knights and their roman commander?" he asked, sounding for the world like they had no choice. Arthur looked at his men, they all had a look that said we go wherever you go, and you better go with them. Well, everyone that is except Tristan who was watching the sky with a blank expression, looking like he couldnt care less what happened. "We will all come with you, if what you said about Merlin" he was interupted by a low growl from Lancelot and Bors, "is true, then we are here for a reason. And I can`t find a better reason than this" he continued. He stood and the knights followed to stand beside the others.

Lancelot looked at Tristan, the older man was staring intently at the sky, looking up Lancelot couldnt see anything of interest but guessed the scout probably saw something he didnt. "Very well, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring" Lord Elrond said. "Great, where are we going?" the silence following Pippin`s words was an amused one, it was broken by a sharp whistle and everyone turned to Tristan who had his left arm slightly raised, bent at the elbow, looking at the sky. He whisteled again and a shriek followed it. A beautiful brown hawk came soaring through the sky, headed towards Tristan, landing on the man`s outstrecthed arm. He patted the hawks head softly and it made a small sound in greeting. "How is it possible to have such a connection to a wild animal" Gandalf said, sligthly awed. Tristan looked at him but didnt speak. "Because he is just as wild as she, aren`t you Tristan" Lancelot teased as he stroked a finger down the birds head, following Tristan`s own. The scout looked at him but still didnt say a word. "Dont you speak?" asked Pippin looking up at the man in a mixture of confusion and awe. "He is silent, it is just the way he is, always has been" Galahad said. They nodded as if understanding something important and continued to watch the hawk and it`s friend, who were looking at Lancelot as the other man stroked the hawk


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later there was a feast to wish the fellowship good luck and a safe journey. Lancelot had already drunk his share of wine and was a little glassy eyed, but other than that he seemed completly sober. Looking around the room he saw Tristan standing by the entrance to one of the balconies looking at the night sky with a goblet of wine in his hand. Pushing himself away from the pillar he was leaning against and excusing himself from the ladies talking to him, trying to spark his attention, Lancelot crossed the room and joined Tristan outside. "It`s a beautiful night" he said casually. Tristan glanced away from the sky for a second to look at him then returned his gaze to the stars. "We`re leaving tomorrow, what do you think it`s gonna be like?" he asked. "Lot`s of killing to do" Tristan answered after a while and Lancelot chuckled.

"Come with me" Lancelot requested after a long time in silence. Tristan turned fully to Lancelot and looked him in the eyes. Without a word Tristan turned and walked inside trusting Lancelot to follow, something the younger man did willingly.

They tried to get out unseen but their fellow knights noticed and unfourtunatley started to laugh. The once closest to the three knights looked at them curiously. "Don`t keep Lancyboy here up all night scout" Bors said loudly, he was obviously drunk. "We got a big journey to start on the morrow" added Galahad. Tristan showed no emotions as usual and only guided Lancelot out the door. Behind his back he made a line and pretended to break it in the direction of Bors, Galahad and Gawain who only laughed harder.

When they reached Tristan`s room, Lancelot opened the door and as it closed was pushed up against it with Tristan`s tounge already in his mouth. Lancelot made a sound deep in his chest and pushed slightly at Tristan`s chest, trying to steer the older man to the bed. Tristan complied but turned them around so it was Lancelot`s back to the bed as they tumbled down on it. Tristan`s hands went under his shirt and Lancelot arched into the touch. Tristan drew his head back a little breaking the kiss to gasp air back into their lungs and drew Lancelot`s shirt over his head flinging it into a corner. With the naked skin under him Tristan attached his mouth to the side of Lancelot`s neck, nibbling and biting, then soothing it with his tounge. Lancelot moaned and whrithed under him, begging for more. The scout sat up and took of his own shirt only managing to drop it down on the bed as Lancelot reached up and pulled him back down. Lancelot`s hands were running up and down his back, nails scraping gently and his mouth was once again latched to Tristan`s, as the older man reached down to undo his lovers breeches, tucking his hand in and stroking the already hard member. Lancelot`s loud moan was swallowed by Tristan and his hips bucked upwards into the hand stroking him.

Tristan suddenly pulled his hand out and Lancelot whimpered at the loss of contact. His breeches was off in one strong tug and Tristan`s followed quickly.

They both gasped as their erections rubbed together and Tristan searched wildly through a drawer beside his bed for oil. Lancelot traced one hand down Tristan`s chest, to his taunt stomach and grabbed the large member in his hand, fisting him almost to completion before Tristan`s hand stopped him. The man had coated his fingers with the oil and spread Lancelot`s legs even more as he leaned down to kiss him. Slowly Tristan pushed one finger at Lancelot`s opening, pressing it inside easily and they both moaned. Quickly inserting a second finger, Tristan prepared Lancelot for the penetration. When he deemed Lancelot was ready he withdrew his fingers and poared more oil on his straining erection and positisioned himself between Lancelot`s legs, drawing the younger man back a little so he was almost sitting in Tristan`s lap, his pelvis nudging the opening. Lancelot trashed his head from side too side on the pillow and tried to sink himself down on Tristan, but the older man had a good grip on his hips. Finally Tristan leaned down and caught Lancelot`s lower lip between his teeth and pushed in. Lancelot`s moan was so loud Tristan was certain they must have heard it in the dining hall on this silent night. Clamping his mouth over Tristan`s, Lancelot sucked on the man`s tounge as Tristan burried himself to the balls in Lancelot, moaning deep in his troat. He stayed there for a time and just kissed Lancelot deeply, to get used to it. When he felt Lancelot pushing down, Tristan drew out almost all the way and slowly slid back inside, stopping for a moment and doing it again, almost agonizingly slow.

Tristan was barely managing to keep his sanity as the tight heat surrounded him. Drawing almost all the way out again he pushed in with more force and Lancelot`s inner muscles clamped around him. His moan was almost as loud as the younger mans and he increased the speed of his thrust`s. Leaning over Lancelot, he kissed the already swollen lips hard, swiping his tounge everywhere and felt a strange feeling inside him, one he wasnt familiar with and therefor decided to let it rest for now and take advantage of the time they had before leaving. Tristan reached down between their bodies and grabbed Lancelot`s erection, fisting him in time with his thrusts that had grown even more in speed. He felt the slight tingling, saying his climax was close and increased the speed even more, stroking his thumb several times over the tip of his lovers cock, spreading the pre-come over his fingers.

Lancelot`s muscle clamped hard around him and the young man went still for a moment before shuddering voilently as his seed covered Tristans hand and both their stomachs. One thrust, two and Tristan came hard, filling Lancelot with the essence of himself.

For some moments everything was silent in the room except their harsh breathing. Then Tristan slowly drew out of Lancelot and lifted the mans upper body easily, laying him against the pillows before settling at his side. Lancelot turned on his side and snuggled closer to Tristan`s sweat covered, heated body and felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a sheet, deliciously cool drawn over their lower bodies. A moment later Lancelot was asleep. Tristan watched him for a couple of minutes, wondering over the new sensation that had spread through his body, making everything more intense. Before all they had done was handjobs and a quick fuck, but tonight, tonight they made love and Tristan had no idea where the difference now lay.

The next day Lancelot woke before the sun had risen to find himself alone in the bed, again. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and scratched his neck looking around the room for Tristan. "I`m here" the voice came from behind him and Lancelot turned to find Tristan standing in a doorway probably leading to the bathchamber wearing only his breeches, his hair wet. "You should get ready, we`re leaving soon" Tristan said. Lancelot nodded slightly and threw back the sheet and standing up, not timid by his nakedness at all. Tristan watched him with no emotion on his face but his eyes were like a fire. He strode over to Lancelot and grabbed the younger mans chin lifting his head up, crashing their mouths together. Despite the harsh start, the kiss was slow and gentle, unlike anything they had ever shared, almost a recounter of last nights activities. "Come on lets get you cleaned up" Tristan said once they broke apart and steered Lancelot in front of him into the bathchamber.

"May the blessings of men, elves and all freefolk of Middle- Earth be with you" Lord Elrond said and Frodo turned to the gates starting to walk, Gandalf behind him and the rest following. "Mordor Gandalf, is it left or right" Frodo asked. Gandalf chuckled "left" he said.

The fellowship walked for miles and miles through the wild, stopping only for small breaks in the day and in the night. They were walking up a steep hill with stones on both sides. "This is Eregion or Hollin, and the mountains are the Misty Mountains" Boromir told Galahad, the two had came to talking about battle and war then just continued and was now walking beside eachother with Boromir pointing out places and telling Galahad about them. Behind them Lancelot walked with Arthur in silence. "Can you tell me a little more about your home land, Britain was it?" Aragorn asked from behind. "We can, but it`s not my home land" Lancelot said, "it never was". "Very well, I will refrain from saying that then" Aragorn said, he was wondering if this was Lancelot`s way of being or if he was in a bad mood. He seemed to be itching for something to happen, Aragorn had seen several times the mans hands gripping the hilt of his swords like he was waiting for someone to attack. "It is terrible" Lancelot said and sped up past Galahad and Boromir to Tristan who was at the very front with Gandalf and Legolas.

That night everyone sat huddled around the fire, trying to get some warmth in their bodies. "Augh, its so cold" Pippin grumbled loudly. "It is better than Britain at least, the damn island, if it`s not raining its snowing, if its not snowing its fogging" Gawain said, "and thats the summer" Lancelot added. "The rains good, washes all the blood away" Bors said, "but it doesnt help the smell" Galahad said. There was silence for a moment and the ones from Middle-Earth were now all listening, hoping to get more information of this Britain."Hey Bors, you intend to take Venora and all your little bastards back home?" Lancelot asked. "Oh, i`m trying to avoid that decision. By getting killed" the knights laughed a little, now the others were listening out of interest in how they interacted with eachother. "Galahad, she wants to get married and give the children names" Bors said. The next voice had only the knights ever heard properly so the others wondered a little who was speaking, "women, the children already have names dont they" Tristan said, resheating his sword he had been examining. "Just Gilly, it`s too much trouble so we gave the rest of them numbers" Bors said. "Thats interesting, and I tought you couldnt count" Lancelot said and the other knights laughed again, this time Pippin joined too. "You know I never tought I would get home alive, and now that I have the chance, if we succed here of course, I really dont wanna leave my children." Bors said with gentle emotion in his voice. "You`d miss them too much" Galahad said. "I`d take them with me, all the little bastards, they mean something to me." Lancelot looked down at the ground and smirked, it was always fun teasing Bors about his children and this time was no exception. "Especially number three" Bors continued looking at Lancelot, "he`s a good fighter". There was no hesitation, the answer came automatically to his tounge, "thats beacuse he`s mine" Lancelot said and Tristan, Gawain and Galahad laughed louder than they did before. Bors scowled at Lancelot and started to stand, "i`m gonna have a piss" he said and Lancelot laughed as well.

Pippin sat curling his fingers arguing with himself if he should ask the dark knight or not, he finally decided to just do it. "Lancelot" he said and waited till he got the mans attention. "Is number three really your child or were you just kidding?" he asked in a rush. Lancelot laughed quietly and looked down, when he raised his eyes he saw the rest of them were also interested in his answer. "Heh" he laughed a little trying to formualte his answer, "no, but he has tried" Tristan saved him from answering. Gawain and Galahad laughed and Lancelot threw the rest of the bread he had in his hand at Tristan who caught it and took a bite. "Well I would never have done it, Venora is so in love with the bastard, couldnt do it without her you know" Lancelot shrugged as the others laughed.

Arthur was talking mostly with Aragorn and Gandalf when they had their breaks, wanting to learn more about Middle-Earth and its inhabitants. He watched from across the fire as his knights talked and laughed. "It`s good something can keep the hobbits from depression on the quest" Aragorn commented. "Yes, they always were funny to be around, Lancelot is gifted with a golden tounge making it all the more amusing" Arthur said. "You seem very close to Lancelot, more so than the others" Aragorn questioned. Arthur looked at the knight and back to Aragorn, "Lancelot is my best friend, he always was the most fierce, well he and Tristan. I think that is the main reason they found eachother" Aragorn looked a little shocked at that but Arthur didnt notice and continued, "Lancelot refused to yeild and was defiant from the moment I set eyes on him. Tristan said outright that he wouldnt want any better than to kill romans" he chuckled at the memory, "luckily we all became great friends". Aragorn nodded not looking at Arthur, and following the other mans gaze his eyes landed on the beautiful elf Legolas. "Do you have any history with Legolas? You seem close too" he said. Aragorn shook his head a little and looked back at Arthur, "Yes I have known him all my life" Aragorn answered. Arthur frowned, Legolas looked far to young to be the same age as Aragorn, "no offence meant, but he looks a little young for you to have known him all your life" Arthur said, blunt as always. Aragorn chuckled quietly, "the wonder of elves" he said, "he is immortal, and he will not age anymore". Arthur was shocked to silence.


End file.
